Radio frequency (RF) receivers are typically more difficult to construct than RF transmitters. This is especially true in broadcast instances. RF receivers should be able to handle various interference issues including same frequency interference and reflections of the transmitted signal, called ghosts. There is typically a finite limit to the amount of interference or poor quality signal that a receiver can handle and still recover the original transmitted signal.
FIG. 1 shows a communication system according to the conventional art. The communication system 100 includes a transmitter 110, a communication path 120, a receiver 130 and an equalizer 140. The transmitter 110 transmits a signal [T] across the communication path 120. The receiver 130 receives a distorted signal [T]*[D] after transmission across the communication path 120. The equalizer 140 equalizes [D−1] the distorted signal [T]*[D]. If the distortion on the communication channel 120 is less than the recovery capability [D−1] of the equalizer 140, the recovered signal will be substantially equal to the transmitted signal [T]. However, if the distortion on the communication channel 120 is greater than the recovery capability of the equalizer 140, the recovered signal [T′] will not be equal to the transmitted signal [T].